


rain

by oceandawn



Series: love like the weather [2]
Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Comfort, M/M, literally just all comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:23:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29997258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceandawn/pseuds/oceandawn
Summary: callum's had night shifts all week. it's raining. callum's tired.ben knows what to do.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Series: love like the weather [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776181
Comments: 11
Kudos: 65





	rain

Callum adores the sound of it, the rain.

Any other person would curse the sun choosing to hide away on their day off, but Callum's had enough of the outside world for now. He's content to just  _ be  _ here, the covers pulled to his stomach, arms wrapped around Ben's old hoodie because he's not sure when he'll be home from the arches.

He was meant to text him, tell Ben he's finished his shift and on his way home but he could barely drag his feet through the door. Callum doesn't remember walking upstairs, showering quick and drying off, fresh night clothes put on even though it's barely gone eleven in the morning.

The pillow is so fluffy, cradling his head, the  _ drop, drop, drop  _ of the rain on the window next to him a metronome to keep his heart steady. He's staring out, looking at the grey clouds, barely any light coming through into the room.

He brings the hoodie closer to him, tips his chin towards his chest and breathes in. Ben hasn't worn it in weeks since he mostly  _ borrows  _ Callum's, but it's still Ben's and the thought of it brings Callum contentment knowing he's not entirely alone.

By the time Ben gets home, he'll probably be asleep, their schedules so out of sync since becoming a paramedic that he's scared Ben might eventually get tired of it and snap. Callum pinches the material between his fingers.

He doesn't want that.

The rain has a moment of change, roaring as the heavens open, a noise of surprise muffled somewhere outside. Callum imagines that if he lifts his head, he'll see people in the square hastily running back into their houses, hoods being pulled up, umbrellas going every which way.

Ugh.

He's not in the mood for that. These shifts have taken everything out of him, and Callum's worried he won't be in a fit state to see Ben and give him that beaming smile like he always does, not with how exhausted he is.

Okay. Plan time.

Nap, then maybe nap a little more, feed Theo (their new grey kitten) and then cook something for Ben later.

He closes his eyes soon after, content to just lay there and listen, at peace. The rain guides him into a light sleep, his heart always on edge waiting for its other half to be there.

It's not long until he hears a voice, muffled in his sleepy state, the soft thump of sock covered feet on wood flooring behind him. There's small meows of protest following behind those feet and it makes Callum smile. Theo is probably demanding where Ben's been. He never truly shuts up unless they're both home.

The bed dips behind him, a cautious hand on his shoulder, thumb brushing back and forth as Ben kisses near, then again higher up the line of his shoulder.

Callum mumbles, curls tighter, and Ben chuckles as he places another kiss, watching as Callum sighs, the tension held inside slowly falling.

"Hey," says Ben, softly, without the bass in his voice. Ben wonders how long he's been here, and he hopes the rain didn't catch him like it did with Ben.

"Mmm."

Ben chuckles as Callum seemingly curls even tighter, as if he isn't this incredibly tall man when he stands on two feet.

"Cal," Ben tries again, not really wanting to wake him up, but Ben can tell he isn't asleep. He usually does these little snores when he is.

Eventually, Callum finds some spirit to twist his upper torso, eyes blinking open to see Ben, blurry but there.

"Hey, you," Ben smiles as Callum seems to relax again, head back into the pillow as he rubs fingers against his eyes. His other hand still clutches Ben's hoodie. "You're home early."

"I… sorry," Callum's throat is a little dry, the loud rain beside them drowning out his few words. Ben's close enough to hear, leaning in a little more so his hearing aid can pick it up. "I was meant to nap and then I must've… just gone."

Ben rains kisses over his shoulder again, Callum smiling, sighing when Ben hugs one arm around him, soothing his hand over his chest as he remains leaning with his other arm.

"It's not the time I'm meant to be back yet, babe. I'm only here because I forgot to grab the lunch you made me," and Callum chuckles, because he always does that, still not used to it. "I saw your coat and your shoes and… yeah."

_ I knew you were home. _

They even have spots for their shoes now, a telltale sign of when the other is home, when they're somewhere in the house waiting for their other half to come home.

"So it's still the… the morning?" Callum's words are kinda slurred, sleepy yet grumbly and it makes Ben all warm inside. Just being here, offering comfort when Callum has no energy to face the world, it's something that's always been inside Ben.

He's always been a good person when it matters. Callum brings it out of him, probably permanently.

"It's just gone twelve," Ben checks his watch to make sure and yeah, it is, "so I'm gonna call Jay back, tell him I'm done and join you."

"What? No, don't just—"

"Hey, you," Ben prods his stomach. "You've had night shifts all week, and I miss being with you. We both didn't know if you'd have today off and since you're here, I'm guessing you do?"

Callum half grumbles, half hums, the hand that was rubbing his eyes reaching up to brush his fingers through Ben's hair.  _ God,  _ he barely has enough energy to do that, eyes closing because it physically hurts to keep them open.

"The rain got you." Ben's hair is wet.

"Mmm?" Ben didn't quite catch that.

Callum frowns, tries to remember which way it goes and then signs  _ rain  _ in the air, Ben smiling that little warm smile because it always means so much whenever he does it.

"It just caught me, and oi," Ben kisses his shoulder again, squeezing him in a hug, "do you have today off?"

"Yeah," Callum says, nodding just in case, hand reaching to hold Ben's hand against his stomach, and Ben knows that's Callum's universal sign of telling him to stay without even saying it.

"Okay," Ben places another kiss for good measure, leaning that little bit forward to kiss his cheek, Callum finding his lips when he tilts his head. "I'll be right back, promise."

Callum hums, squeezing Ben's hand as he pulls away, and the cold patch of air he leaves behind feels horrible, pulling the duvet up to his shoulders as Ben leaves to go and do whatever.

That  _ whatever  _ is shower, freshen up and then change back into some night clothes even though he only just got changed to go to work an hour ago.

His excuse? His boyfriend just got home and finally has a day off after repeat night shifts and only getting an hour to spend cuddling together is a drain, and despite what people think about Ben, he's a cuddler.

Especially so when it's Callum, and his hugs just  _ dwarf  _ him despite them not being too far apart in height and size. Perhaps it's how much love Callum has, and it just makes everything seem  _ more. _

Theo protests as he sits on the landing, meowing, and Ben decides to feed him, taking him back to bed with him afterwards so he can knead the duvet when Ben plops him on top near the end.

Callum grumbles when the bed dips again, twisting once more to see Ben with damp hair, rubbing it with a towel. Theo pads across the bed to sit on the windowsill, staring out at the rain, ears turning every which way to follow the drops.

"Don't take a day off just for me," says Callum, "we can always have another day."

Ben just leans over, kisses him once or twice and then sits back against the headboard with a huff.

"Tough luck, 'andsome, I'm stayin. I've missed this with you, so," Ben pats his side, smiling that goofy smile he rarely has because this feels silly and domestic and  _ wow  _ Ben never imagined this for a long time.

Callum takes five minutes to decide that it's not worth telling him again because Ben's already switching the TV on, Ben having installed one on the opposite wall for their many movie nights. When it springs to life, he turns the volume down, subtitles on by default.

Ben curls his arm around Callum when Callum finally turns over, nuzzling into his side and reaching one arm around to hug Ben's waist. It's even more futile to argue Ben not staying for the sake of him when Ben's fingers find Callum's hair, massaging his scalp, scratching tenderly at the back of his neck every now and then.

"You… you realise I can't keep my eyes open…" Callum hums, the comfort Ben's offering him and the sound of thunderous rain outside is like a hug in itself. He's content, safe, and they're not going anywhere.

"It's not like I can drag you outside to spend the day together, it's chucking it down," Ben sinks a little more into the bed, only so he can kiss Callum's hair, chuckling when he notices his hoodie left alone near the windowsill. "Just sleep, yeah? I'm right here. I ain't going anywhere."

"Mmm," and another kiss seals Callum's fate, tension fading. "Okay."

His little snuffled  _ okay  _ makes Ben lean his head on his, switching through his saved shows as Callum falls asleep beside him, the rain still falling outside.

Ben could do this forever, holding Callum like this,  _ being  _ with him like this.

Hours pass.

Eventually, his hand moves from Callum's hair to the back of his neck, Callum's body knowing the sign of what that usually entails and he wakes up slightly, tilting his chin up to Ben and they kiss slowly, as if they have all the time in the world and right now, they do. Ben smiles into the kiss, Callum doing the same as they part.

"You woke me up just to kiss me," chuckles Callum, the arm over his waist moving up to brush underneath his shirt. Ben's so  _ warm  _ compared to the air outside of the duvet.

"Er, of course. I'm a big romantic," Ben brushes his fingers through his hair again. "Sorry. I just miss you."

Ben misses out the rest.

_ I know you can't sleep without me. _

Callum smiles,  _ beams  _ at that, and nestles his head on Ben's chest, closing his eyes again.

"I miss you too," Callum looks to the empty room, then to the TV on the wall. Whatever Ben's watching, he's more interested in Callum. "It's so draining having to say goodbye to you when I've only just said hello."

Ben agrees, dropping the remote so he has another free hand to offer comfort, soothing it over his left shoulder.

"I know," replies Ben. He feels the same. "But we're here now. No goodbyes for a bit, or forever. You're stuck with me, sorry." There's a hint of insecurity in there, Ben's worry that one day, Callum  _ will  _ leave him, find someone better.

"Oh, how awful," Callum grumbles, tilting his head again to look into Ben's eyes. "I don't intend to leave."

Ben laughs, nudging him from where he holds his shoulder. Callum goes to turn his head to watch the TV, and Ben would tell him to get some rest but he falls asleep anyway.

"I love you," says Ben, thumb brushing over his cheek as Callum whistles in his sleep, face relaxed, hand warm against his ribs.

It's like Callum hears him because he squeezes Ben in his hold as he shuffles around, settling again seconds after, a sigh tumbling between his lips.

The rain outside continues to fall, even when Callum wakes up again hours later, tummy rumbling and insisting he cooks something but Ben's already got his phone, ordering a takeaway.

When it arrives, they sit shoulder to shoulder, munching away as a film plays out halfway through. Ben said he'd restart it but Callum just blushes, smiles and apologizes because it feels like he's going to fall asleep again when they're done.

Ben kisses his cheek, tells him it's no problem at all and steals a chip from his plate as a truce. Callum just nudges his shoulder in reply, making them both chuckle.

By nightfall, the rain mellows, slow but still there.

_ Drop, drop, drop —  _ it mirrors Ben's heartbeat as Callum rests his head on his chest, humming as Ben falls asleep with him.

It doesn't get much better than this.


End file.
